Wrathchild: Sasuke
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Qui peut dire ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sasuke? Une petite songfic pour tenter de savoir....


Ouais, bon, je sais, j'avais déjà fait une songfic sur Wrathchild, mais c'était une Fullmetal Alchemist, d'abord! Alors j'ai le droit! Pis c'est ma première Naruto, alors soyez un tout ch'tit peu indulgent... Cette chanson s'applique bien à Sasuke, mais comme je suis pas Sasukologue, je sais pas tellement comment il pense... Bref...

Titre: Wrathchild

Chanson: Wrathchild, Iron Maiden

_I was born into a scene of angriness and greed, and dominance and persecution._

Je suis Sasuke du village caché de Konoha. L'un des ninjas les plus forts de mon âge. Si j'étais plus jeune, ou si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, cette idée me fait bondir de joie. Mais voilà, je ne suis plus un gamin, et je ne suis que moi-même. Uchiwa Sasuke, ninja de seconde classe.

_My mother was a queen, my dad I've never seen, I was never meant to be._

Je suis né dans une des grandes familles de Konoha, mais on ne peut pas dire que je n'étais pas désiré... Simplement, je n'aurais pas dû naître ici... Car tout est parti de là. Nous étions une famille si heureuse... Mère, Père, mon grand frère Itachi, et moi... Mes parents m'aimaient, ils plaçaient beaucoup d'espoir en moi. Ils pensaient que je deviendrais un grand ninja et sur ce point, ils n'ont pas tort. Itachi, lui, était déjà un grand ninja. On le disait très fort, mais très seul aussi... Je ne l'ai que rarement vu en compagnie de jeunes de son âge. Il n'aimait rien tant que disparaître pendant des heures. Quand on lui demandait où il était allé, il répondait simplement qu'il était allé s'entraîner. Il ne m'emmenait jamais avec lui quand il partait comme ça. D'ailleurs, il ne m'emmenait presque jamais avec lui. Je m'en fichais un peu, j'étais heureux... jusqu'à ce jor où toute ma vie a basculé.

_And now I spend my time looking all around,  
For a man that's nowhere to be found.  
Until I find him I'm never gonna stop searching,  
I'm gonna find my man, gonna travel around._

Et maintenant, voilà où j'en suis. Mes parents ne sont plus là pour voir ce que je suis devenu. Ils sont morts, assassinés. J'étais encore jeune, mais c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai perdu tout ce qu'il me restait d'illusions. Quand j'ai découvert leurs corps. Et celui qui les avait tués. Je sais de qui il s'agit. Et c'est lui que je poursuis. C'est également la raison pour laquelle mon grand frère n'est pas avec moi pour chercher celui qui a pris la vie de nos parents. Parce que c'est lui qui est responsable de ce massacre. Il a osé tuer nos parents, pour mesurer l'étendue de sa force. Il prétendait que cette raison lui permettait de tuer qui bon lui semblait. Il les a tués et il est parti. Il ne m'a pas tué, parce qu'il voulait que je le traque.

_Chorus  
'Cos I'm a wrathchild, well I'm a wrathchild.  
Yeah I'm a wrathchild. I'm coming to get you, oooh yeah._

Jour après jour, ma colère grandit. Elle me soutient. Je cherche Itachi et je le chercherai jusqu'à ce que je puisse enfin le vaincre. Pour ça, je suis devenu un ninja de moyenne classe, j'ai suivi l'enseignement de Kakashi-sensei, même si je trouvais que c'était une perte de temps. D'ailleurs, ça avait eu l'air de le choquer, que quand il nous a demandé la raison pour laquelle nous voulions devenir ninjas, je réponde que je voulais tuer quelqu'un. Mais c'est mon seul but. Il faut que je le tue. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissé vivre, pour qu'un jour ce soit moi qui le tue. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il voulait que je le fasse, mais je n'hésiterai pas quand je serai face à lui.

_Say it doesn't matter ain't nothin' gonna alter the course of my destination.  
I know I've got to find some serious piece of mind, or I know I'll go crazy._

Je vais sûrement devenir fou si je continue à le chercher ainsi, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. C'est totalement impossible. Il n'y a que la vengeance qui me fait tenir. Je suis prêt à tout pour le retrouver et le tuer. Y compris à suivre ceux qu'on appelle des meurtriers. Y compris celui qui a posé sa marque sur moi. Elle me dévore petit à petit, elle finira par faire de moi un monstre. Je suis forcé de le suivre, il a fait de moi sa chose. Mais il me permettra de trouver mon frère, et il me rendra assez fort pour que je puisse le tuer. Il ne me vaincra plus, et enfin, ma haine sera assez grande pour vaincre la sienne...

_ But now I spend my time looking all around, For a man thats nowhere to be found.  
Until I find him I'm never gonna stop searching,  
I'm gonna find my man, gonna travel around._

Je ne m'arrêterai jamais tant qu'Itachi ne sera pas mort, tant que je ne l'aurai pas tué comme il a tué nos parents et notre famille. A vrai dire, je crois que je ne vis que pour ça. Je ne vis que pour le poursuivre. S'il n'était pas là, qu'est-ce que je serais devenu? Il m'arrive parfois de le penser, quand je ne dors pas parce que je sens la marque qui me dévore lentement... Quand elle m'aura dévorée entièrement, je perdrai la tête. J'oublierai tous les souvenirs qu'il me reste de mon passé, de ceux que je pouvais appeler mes amis... je deviendrai un esclave. Elle couvre presque complètement mon corps, maintenant. Comme si sa progression s'accélérait. Je commence à avoir peur, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Après tout, c'est la voie que j'ai choisie. Et pourtant, je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai mis tant de temps à trouver. Je n'ai pas le choix... Et il n'est plus tant de regretter. Peut-être que c'est quand on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte que ça comptait beaucoup pour nous... Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, vous allez tellement me manquer...

* * *

Je sais pas ce que pense Sasuke, si ça se trouve, ça ressemble peut-être juste à "kill kill", mais bon... mon état d'esprit à 1h30 n'étant pas si joyeux, c'est un peu normal que j'écrive des choses pareilles... Enfin bref. Pauvre pauvre Sasuke qui a suivi Orochimaru... Pour le consoler, review? 


End file.
